


While you're gone

by SanaVenus



Series: Sana's Fanowrimo [4]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbel has to leave more often than usual, and Richard/Lambda doesn't take it as well as they should have. <br/>Day 4 [although a little early] of Sana's Fanowrimo</p>
            </blockquote>





	While you're gone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one take place 6 months from the last one.
> 
> Tagged as underage because Lambda is like very subjective? What with the whole kid body, but he doesn't really seem childish? So yeah make it whatever you make it. To me Lambda seemed older when you get to the part of the game where you really start dealing with him, and this felt like the sort of thing that could happen. 
> 
> So sorry if you don't like it @.@

Lambda had been growing more compliant in some ways, although in others he was proving to be continuously troublesome. Richard and Asbel had been living together for half a year the commuting was manageable, although there had been some recent issues which meant that Asbel had to return to Lhant for a longer period of time, the baby had been born, and was taking up a lot of hands, especially since Cheria had started to accept some of Bailey’s advances, which meant at this stage the baby had two mothers, or a mother an aunt, and a grandmother, and three fathers. Both Asbel and Cheria were glad the family was so large, although they were concerned about how confused they’d be growing up.

Currently Asbel was away for roughly three days at a time and only staying in Barona for a max of two days, it was almost like Asbel was back to living in Lhant. This was causing a couple of issues with Richard, he and Lambda now mostly agreed on more positive things, Asbel brought them into their lives, but now the most positive thing in their life wasn’t around as much as he should be and he was starting to slip into his old troublesome ways. Richard had built up some tolerance so that Lambda couldn’t take control for longer than two minutes, but it was surprising how much trouble he could make in two minutes. He didn’t take over unless Richard was slipping back to his old gloomy ways, although there was one exception that neither Asbel or Richard had managed to figure out how he switched over but he had managed to trick Asbel on several accounts now, but only for one thing. Fortunately it never lasted long, much to Lambda’s annoyance. They were a little nervous he would force his way out longer if things weren’t curved in some way, which was still difficult as they didn’t know what triggered the switch. 

Asbel returned for his 4th trip home since the chaos had begun and he was alarmed to find the castle in a mess. Richard was in the throne room trying to deal with the fallout of what had happened to the castle. 

“Richard are you alright? If something happened you should have sent for me.” Asbel said worried. 

Richard sighed and dismissed the others in the room. “Lambda and I had a sort of anxiety attack… We may have missed you so much that we summoned a monster in the castle.” 

“You did what?” Asbel asked.

“We made a nova monster, in the middle of the castle. Thankfully no one was hurt, but it was left rampaging for a good period of time, I destroyed it when I regained control, Lambda apologises as well, he didn’t mean for it to happen he just… Panicked.” Richard explained. 

“Lambda, the semi dormant other person in your head, panicked? And summoned a monster in the castle?” Asbel asked once more for clarity. 

“Yes more or less, I may have helped since I too may have panicked.” Richard continued. 

“I can’t go back to Lhant. I’m going to have to send a letter for help. Hubert is probably too busy right now but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try. Aster is having sleeping problems and no one is getting any sleep in the manor and I don’t know what else we can do with that situation and there our numerous other issues we’re still not done with, so yeah I’ll just reach out and ask for help.” Asbel replied.

“Sorry, if you need to go back you should go.” Richard stated,

“No way, obviously it’s more important for me to be here, we can’t have you both panicking again. What if someone got hurt next time, or if Lambda fully took over. I can take care of a lot of the issues here, it’s just going to take a little longer, so I need someone to handle public side of things, Bailey would be great, but he’s totally caught up with Aster,” Asbel replied, Richard smiled to himself, it was good to see the usual scattered Asbel acting so responsible. 

“Ah yes, I also figured out our other problem, but I don’t think there’s a solution to it.” Richard explained. 

“What other problem?” Asbel asked. Richard sighed; he was so on point with some things but others he wasn’t. 

“The problem where Lambda keeps instigating sex with you,” Richard stated bluntly.

“Right that problem.” Asbel replied. 

“It would seem perhaps, my feelings have sort of merged with Lambda’s a little, sort of how we had the reverse a few years ago. It would seem my feelings for you were one of those. Or perhaps, Lambda just realised how great you were from being with us this long.” Richard explained.

“But lambda is a … child?” Asbel said kind of cautiously.

“He may have been when he was created, but only in body which he doesn’t actually have anymore, he’s actually as older that Sophie, so he’s not really a child.” Richard replied, “His words, not mine.” 

“Yeah that’s probably the words of an early teen.” Asbel replied. 

“I agree.” Richard said with a light sigh. “Unfortunately as I said I’m not sure what we can do about it, other than you learning to tell us apart, which by now I thought you could.” 

“He’s really persuasive though…” Asbel interjected, “although I suppose he’s already seen enough. It would be pointless to be more wary of him being exposed to that, because you can’t really control whether or not he sees us or not.” 

“The best we can do is just ask him not to do it I suppose. It’s his feelings tied to mine which seem to allow him to switch, so basically when I’m planning to instigate, he does it for me. Which is upsetting because sometimes I want to do it.” Richard replied.

“Wait; is this now a problem because you’re jealous? And not because of the moral ambiguity of the situation?” Asbel asked.

“Pretty much, I think it’s the same both ways, he’s jealous of me and I’m jealous of him, and neither of us are willing to compromise.” Richard stated. 

“Can’t you just, I don’t know share? So you both feel it?” Asbel asked.   
“I don’t know maybe we should try it.” Richard suggested.

“Yeah not happening, I haven’t slept in three days. I’m going to sleep when I get in that bed tonight.” Asbel replied.

“Ah then we’ll have to postpone the experiment until tomorrow, something we both agree on is that you’ve worked hard for a well-deserved rest. Welcome home.”


End file.
